


Drugstore Adventures

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when some bad boy pretends to be your husband so you can buy condoms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugstore Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contest entry for Attackonfanfiction's November Reader Insert "Gratitude" contest on DeviantArt.  
> This piece placed third.

Trost was a modern town: there was a community center where monthly dances where held, a state of the art drive-in movie theater, and a drugstore complete with its own soda fountain. Lawns were immaculate, the people were well-dressed, and the whole town was picture definition of suburban culture. Summer was in full swing and the day was almost unbearably hot. You sat in your sweltering car in the drugstore parking lot, listening to your sixteen-year-old sister plead with you.

"Please please _please_ do this for me! I'll give you money to buy . . . _them._ But please! I need them!" she was saying, tugging on your dress sleeve. You didn’t acknowledge her, instead playing with the diamond purity ring your parents bought you when you turned twelve. 

“If you can’t even say the word ‘condom’ I doubt you’re ready to be having sex,” you retorted, looking around the parking lot for people you knew. _So far, so good,_ you thought, seeing groups of unrecognizable faces. 

“I want to be prepared just in case! I really like this guy and we want to take things to the next level,” she said. 

“Well why isn’t he out here getting the condoms? The little sleazebag’s letting you do the dirty work when it should be him doing it,” you commented. 

“He’s Pastor Nick’s son! He can’t risk being seen!” You sighed in exasperation, prying your sister’s hands off of your sleeve. “Please, [First]! You’re my only hope! Please please please please please please -” 

“Cool it! Fine! I’ll buy you condoms. But only because I don’t want you to end up sick or in the family way. Cough up the money.” You sister squealed in delight and gave you a bone-crushing hug. 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” she slurred her words as spoke, eyes gleaming brightly. _I’m so going to regret this._

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me the money and I’ll get this over with,” you grumbled. She pulled some money out of her polka-dot wallet and handed it to you. 

“Maybe after this we can go refuel at Woolworth’s lunch counter? My treat?” she asked. 

“Sure, I’m up for that,” you said. _Hey, free food afterwards. Perfect plan._ You got out of the car and brushed out your skirt before walking into the drugstore. The radio was playing some jaunty pop song that made you want to dance a little in the aisles. _God, when was the last time I went to a good dance,_ you wondered, winding through the aisles. _Eighth grade? Five years ago, basically. I swear, if all the boys here weren’t punks I’d go to them more often. But no, the boys around here ain’t good for nothin’._

An uneasy feeling crawled into the pit of your stomach as you made your way towards the back, where the pharmacy counter was. _Come on, it's not a big deal. They're just condoms. It's not like I'm trying to buy a weapon, or something. Just play it cool. God, I can’t believe that the first time I’m buying condoms is for someone other than me. Jeez. This is as fun as a wet rag at a party._

You cut through the candy aisle; it was a clear shot from there to the pharmacist. A boy around your age was near the end of the aisle, surveying the candy carefully. He was tall and had extremely pale brown hair. He looked like the kind of guy your parents warned you against. Scuffed-up black shoes, worn leather jacket, looked like a greaser without all the disgusting hair gel. _He’s cute. I wouldn’t mind dancing the night away with him. Either kind of dancing,_ you thought, eyeing him discreetly. 

The boy helped you take your mind off of your nervousness and slight embarrassment as you strode down the aisle, past the boy and up to the pharmacist counter. You patiently waited for the pharmacist to serve you. Eventually he came from the back, smiling warmly at you. 

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" he asked. He looked old enough to be your grandfather. _Oh God, what would Grandpa do if he knew about this?_ And once again, the nerves cut through your stomach. 

"Hi, um. Could I get a box of condoms, please? Size medium?" _Come on, stay strong,_ you silently encouraged yourself as the pharmacist gave you a judging look. _Ah, hell. Don’t give me that look._

"You look awfully young to be buying birth control," he commented. You could hear the faint sound of footsteps behind you. _Oh, thank God, he’s leaving. I’ll get some privacy now._

"I married my high school sweetheart. We're not exactly ready for kids yet, though. We want to finish college first. So we're getting birth control to insure that," you lied, heart thumping as he looked at you skeptically. 

"Regardless of what your story is, I need proof of marriage to sell you condoms," he told you. 

"What?" you demanded. _Proof of marriage?! Why?! You have to be married to buy condoms?! This is_ so _not cool!_

"It's pharmacy policy, I'm afraid," he informed you, not sounding afraid or sorry at all. "I need proof that you're married otherwise I can't sell you these condoms." 

"That's absolutely ridiculous. This is 1956, not 1756," you retorted heatedly. "But if you must need proof, here." - You held up your left hand and pointed to your diamond purity ring, hoping it'd pass off as a wedding ring - "This is my wedding ring." 

"A ring alone isn't going to cut it," he said, shaking his head. "If -" 

"Baby, I've been looking all over the store for you!" The tall boy from the mouth of the candy aisle announced, walking up to you from the next aisle over and sliding his arm around your waist. 

"I thought you were going to wait in the car!" you exclaimed, playing along. _He’s going to pose as my husband? Why,_ you wondered in bewilderment. 

"I was, but I remembered I needed to grab some things for the party at your parents' house tomorrow," he said, holding up a few bags of candy. 

"I knew I was forgetting something! I'm glad you remembered that." _This is really weird, but I'm liking it. It's kind of crazy, playing along with this stranger,_ you thought. You turned back to the pharmacist, slightly jerking your head towards the boy. 

“Is this enough proof of marriage?” you inquired. You tried to keep the smug grin off of your face, but it wormed its way onto your lips. The pharmacist shot you a dirty look but reached under the counter, forcefully setting the box of condoms on the counter. You made to take your purse off, but the boy gestured for you to stop. 

“I got this, honey,” the boy said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. “Can I also buy the candy here?” he asked the pharmacist, who nodded curtly. 

“No you don’t!” you said hurriedly, trying to come up with a viable excuse. “You bought them last time! It’s my turn!” _Oh my God. I mean the faking marriage was extreme but buying them for me is just going too far!_

“You bought the light bulb replacements for my bike. I’m buying these so we’re even,” he answered without missing a beat, handing the money over to the pharmacist. _He owns a motorcycle? I wouldn’t mind riding it with him. Or riding him. Oh my God, stop! You’re never gonna see him again! Stop getting all doe-eyed over this guy._

“‘We’re even?’ You’re ridiculous,” you rolled your eyes. He laughed good-naturedly as he took the bag of condoms and candy from the pharmacist. “Come on, let’s head home. I want to get a start on those peanut butter cup cookies,” you said, tugging on his sleeve. He silently obliged, walking out of the store with you. The walk seemed longer than it was when you entered the store. _What do I say? Just thanks? What do you do when some bad boy pretends to be your husband so you can buy condoms?_ You both cleared the doors and rounded the corner towards the parking lot. He dug through the paper bag and handed you the box of condoms. 

“I, uh. I really can’t thank you enough for saving my skin back there,” you told him gratefully, fishing your wallet out of your purse. 

“It’s fine. You looked like you needed help and I was there,” he shrugged. “You don’t have to pay me back.” 

“No, really! I’d feel bad if you didn’t,” you said, pushing the money towards him. 

“No. Save it up for the next time you and your boyfriend need to get a box,” he said. Your face turned bright red in a matter of seconds. You weren’t really sure why but the thought of him thinking these were for you made embarrassment shock your system. 

“Oh, God no! These aren’t for me!” you said louder than you intended. _Oh damn! I hope no one heard that!_ “I-I, uh, my sister talked me into buying them for her. I don’t want her fooling around and not being safe, you know?” 

“Yeah, I get it. I’ve gotta do the same thing for my sister. Except she uses them as funky balloons and weapons.” You laughed, imagining a smaller, feminine version of this boy throwing condoms full of rocks at people. “I’m Farlan, by the way,” he added, extending his hand out to you. 

“I’m [First],” you replied, shaking his hand. _I like that name. Cute name for a cute boy._ A car horn blared through the air, making you jump. Your sister was glaring at you from the shot gun seat, motioning for you to drive her home. “I gotta go. It was really nice meeting you, Farlan. Thanks again,” you said. 

“Hey, before you go, I know those are technically for your sister, but could I nab a few?” he asked. 

“Yeah, sure! I don’t mind! And she probably won’t either,” you said, opening the box and handing him a few before stuffing them into your purse. 

“Thanks. I’m sure I’ll use them in the near future,” he commented flirtatiously, hazel eyes directed to you and shamelessly winking. _No. No face, don’t blush now,_ you thought, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks. “I don’t know what your plans are tonight, but I’ll be at the ice cream parlor tonight. I get off at eight.” 

“I’ll be fashionably late at eight ten,” you said, smiling at him. Another car horn cut through the air, but this time you didn’t jump. “My sister’s getting impatient. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“See you tonight, [First],” he said, giving you a short wave before turning away. A goofy, ear-to-ear grin graced your face as you walked back to your car. _I should offer to buy stuff for my sister more often._


End file.
